This invention relates generally to serving trays and, in particular, to serving trays for shrimp.
Numerous trays are known for serving and presenting food. Although generally satisfactory, such prior art trays are not readily adaptable for serving shrimp and associated condiments, such as cocktail sauce.
Prior to serving shrimp, they are peeled, deveined and cooked. During this process, the inedible tail portion is often left attached to the fleshy edible portion of the shrimp. Such shrimp are referred to as cooked, peeled and deveined tail-on (CPTO). After cooking, the shrimp are then rinsed and served, or frozen for later consumption. One common way of serving shrimp is by chilling them first and then serving them on a serving tray together with a suitable condiment. This procedure causes a problem, however, in that water draining from the shrimp tends to accumulate at the bottom of the serving tray. This can result in spillage when served to a patron or guest. Also, the shrimp are often laid out on the tray in such a manner as to be sitting in the accumulated water, resulting in splashing or dripping onto the patron or guest during consumption.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a tray that is specially adapted for serving and presenting shrimp and associated condiments in an appealing, yet splash-proof, manner.